People often carry their mobile devices with them. As such, a person's location can be determined by determining the location of that person's mobile device. However, current systems for detecting the person's location may be inaccurate, time consuming, or not specific enough. Furthermore, current systems do not provide for dynamic and/or automated actions to be performed based on the person's location, such as within a home.